BAD DREAMS (makes her sick)
by slzr
Summary: Tres veces que Ruby sueña y lo que queda del equipo JNPR le ayuda. / ff mas bien sobre la *MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD*, lol no, jk


¿Que, que dices? ¿Que no me gusto el Volumen 4 de RWBY? Por favor, quien te dijo eso... Ah, ¿y te da la impresion de que no me agrada Jaune? Jajaja, noo, digo, por dios.

No, en serio que no me pregunten porque comenzare a quejarme y vaina. Asi que solo dire dos cosas, 1. hice esta historia porque nadie en RWBY parece tener trauma (que es normal) despues de todo lo que vivieron, y 2. que coño, ¿acaso vieron a RNJR actuar como un verdadero equipo? ¿Como amigos? Estoy molesta :C

 _RWBY no es mio, lol. Le pertenece a Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth._

* * *

La desesperación aflora en su pecho, grita el nombre de su amiga y se siente morir. El miedo le recorre y luego la ira, y las lágrimas dejan un camino frío sobre sus mejillas, lo nota más con el viento que arrastra los gemidos de Pyrrha.

Cada sonido que sale de la pelirroja, Ruby lo siente suyo. Le duelen en el estómago, en todo el cuerpo, como si las heridas fueran de ella.

Y ella luego desaparece. Cinder se ríe y se oye una y otra y otra vez.

Se fija en la mujer del cabello negro y la ira que antes sintió, se convierte en algo increíblemente abrumador y la cabeza le duele y todo se desborda. Esta gritando tan alto que le arde y es ruido blanco y se le nubla la vista. No sabe que hace.

— ¡Ruby! ¡Ruby! — Le aprietan el brazo, y brinca de la cama y le cuesta respirar y se aleja de la mano que le toca. Es Jaune quien le ve preocupado, retira su mano. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos plateados están de par en par y respira con la boca abierta. Parpadea cuatro veces mientras mira alrededor.

Las hojas de los arboles se mecen al unisono, hacen un ruido tranquilizante, fuera de la habitación. Nora y Ren, apoyados sobre sus antebrazos, la ven desde donde están acostados, como a punto de saltar hacia ella, a ayudarla. Traga y pronuncia:

— Estaba soñando. — Se dice a si misma, bajo. — Estaba soñando. — Repite para los demás, con seguridad. Mira hacia la distancia, recordando, lo que vio, lo que sintió. — Era Pyrrha. Soñé con ella. — Los rostros de sus compañeros, cambian, se tensan, desvían la mirada.

A veces olvida que la muerte de Pyrrha les afecta también, igual o más que a ella. Eran sus compañeros, sí, pero Ruby lo vio. Lo vio todo. De hecho, no ha podido reunir el valor para contarles lo que vio esa noche. O lo que hizo. Quizás nunca lo haga.

Despues de una pausa tensa, Jaune habla: — Tranquila Ruby. Creo que todos nosotros hemos soñado con ella. — El rubio coloca su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y esta vez no huye, al contrario, el toque le reconforta.

Ruby le devuelve la sonrisa, temblorosa.

...

El corazón le late fuerte y respira como si se ahogara. Se sienta y pone la cara entre sus manos, respirando medido, bota por la boca, aspira por la nariz, lo repite.

Esta vez fue algo mas visceral. Se vio avanzando, un pie adelante del otro, rápido, rápido, rápido. El peso de Crescent Rose se siente irreal mientras la pasa de una mano a la que tiene desocupada, se estira y empuña. Es exacta y descuidada y brutal. Se vio a si misma pero no era ella realmente. Los movimientos son suyos y los seguía, no retrocedía, no era ella. No podía ceder, con una determinación anormal, esa fijación despiadada y esa concentración feroz. Porque Cinder debía pagar, debia sufrir.

Podría jurar que siente la restricción en las piernas justo ahora, despierta, esa molestia que surge cuando te esfuerzas mucho.

Algo se mueve cerca de ella, y se arrima hacia su arma por costumbre. Están en una cueva, que no revisaron a fondo y quien sabría que podía estar allí.

Pero era solo Nora.

— Ruby... — Pronuncia su nombre, y suena como si le preguntara "¿qué te pasa?" y "éstas bien", más el sueño.

La joven cazadora se voltea hacia su voz, encorvada. Nora tiene ojeras y el cabello apuntando a todos los lados y de seguro, Ruby luce igual. La chica del martillo se quita lo que la arropa en un movimiento repentino y se acerca.

— ¿No puedes dormir? Umm. — Camina un poco torpe, con la somnolencia encima y se agacha junto a Ruby. Se frota los ojos y habla. — ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Quieres que te cuente de otras cosas? Puedo dormir contigo si quieres.

Lo considera, el corazón golpeando contra su pecho disminuyendo mínimamente.

— Si. A-.. a lo ultimo. Si no te molesta.

La otra muchacha hace un ruido de sueño que le dice que no hay problema. Ruby levanta la gruesa tela que utiliza para cubrirse y Nora entra en su espacio. Se acurruca a su lado, sobre su brazo y la acerca hacia si, con una fuerza delicada. Ruby suspira y se relaja con el calor de la otra.

...

Observa el cielo, esta despierta desde hace algunos minutos, gracias a un sueño, de esos. Pero ya se acostumbró a las pesadillas, a despertar en la mitad de la noche desorientada.

Esta vez, vio un miedo que no era suyo y noto que la energía, la furia que cargaba en ese momento, hizo más que cegarla, le controlo. Era frustrante no recordar que ocurrió esa noche exactamente, que fue lo que hizo, y recordarlo en fragmentos, en sensaciones y emociones le nublaba la mente. Le hacia más lenta, más trastornada.

Movió la cara hacia la izquierda y unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

Se sorprendió, pero no se sobresalto, Ren siempre solía hacer esas cosas, parecía saber precisamente que le llenaba la mente. Era extraño, ser observada así, pero ya había confianza. No apartó la vista.

Ren le intenta expresar algo con su mirada y su mano sale por debajo de sus sabanas, de forma divertida. El pelinegro la dirige hacia las manos de Ruby y solo la reposa allí.

La chica parpadea y Ren le sonríe.

— Calma. — Le dice amable, cerrando los ojos.

Su ritmo cardíaco se frena y sus ideas se aclaran, el dolor de cabeza desaparece. Le grita agradecimientos con los ojos, y aunque no cree que sea efectivo, esta bien. Ruby cierra los ojos e intenta dormir.


End file.
